lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1272
Report #1272 Skillset: Poisons Skill: Inyoka/Mellitin Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Mar 2015 Furies' Decision: Sol. 3 Problem: The overhaul has changed inyoka to do paranoia (aleutian already afflicts with paranoia) and Mellitin currently does nothing. This needs to be addressed. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace Inyoka's effect with hallucinations. Inyoka previously afflicted with dizziness, so I am interested in preserving the poison's intent to do a mental aff. The other available mental affs are addiction/confusion/epilepsy, which are probably far too powerful an effect for a poison. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace Mellitin's effect with dysentery. Mellitin previously afflicted with weakness, so I am interested in keeping the aff's intent to mess with the body (now your bowels are weak!). The other available internal affs are scabies/rigormortis, which are even less appropriate for the purposes of this report. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both 1 and 2. Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 18:08 writes: Information dump per Ieptix (I am interested in envoying vomiting to be more unique as an aff and to help BC's some with the change to vomitblood) - DYSENTERY - 2.5s eq loss every 8 seconds, VOMITING - 25% chance of 1s EQ + damage loss every 7.5s, as well as a 10% chance for the same effect on bal/eq loss, EPILEPSY - 3.5s tick, with random 2-3s eq loss ---on 3/11 @ 18:30 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/11 @ 18:30 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/11 @ 18:32 writes: I'm going to go with 3. ---on 3/11 @ 18:44 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/11 @ 20:13 writes: Solution 3 is fine. ---on 3/12 @ 01:55 writes: Sol 3 sounds good ---on 3/12 @ 02:00 writes: Support solution 3 ---on 3/12 @ 03:46 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/12 @ 11:24 writes: Solution 3. ---on 3/12 @ 12:05 writes: Supported for solution 3. ---on 3/22 @ 22:51 writes: Solution 3. ---on 3/24 @ 03:57 writes: Commenting here as a reminder of the discussion on envoys that they timers for the first tics will be looked into. :) ---on 3/25 @ 00:52 writes: Supported ---on 3/29 @ 20:52 writes: Supported. Solution 3. ---on 3/29 @ 20:53 writes: Solution 3. ---on 3/30 @ 00:10 writes: Something that I feel needs to be said here is: Both of these changes will make the poisons -much- more useful than their current version. Note that Inyoka can be used on a FinsFetish, and Mellitin can be used on a StingerFetish, which would provide a potentially strong addition to an ecologist's saplock. Both of the current afflictions that are being replaced are essentially worthless, whereas the replacements will actually have some (situational) use. These are things that should definitely be considered and discussed before just simply doing the change. ---on 3/30 @ 00:11 writes: That said, these are the -weakest- replacement options available, so it's difficult to come up with a decent alternative. I just wanted to make sure that these concerns were raised! ---on 3/31 @ 00:27 writes: Solution 3 supported